Never Again
by IvyBane444
Summary: I'm never going back. Their never going to stick another needle into my arm. Never again will they control me.
1. Monster

I sank down deeper into the corner of my cell. My wings wrapped around me.

"Why are we keeping this monster here?" A man asked peering through the bars.

"She's an important experiment so leave her alone." Another answered. I squeezed into a tighter ball at their words.

"Look your scaring her," said the second voice, "Now leave I'll watch her for now."

"No matter what you say," The first man hesitated," She's still a monster." I didn't relax until I heard the door close behind him.

"Sorry," The guard currently standing in front of my cell said. I stayed quiet. this guard his name is Walter Smith and he was positioned here a lot so I knew him a little.

"You know you wouldn't be in this cell if you decided to cooperate with us instead of trying to escape. If you did that you might be treated better." He said keeping his gaze on the wall in front of him.

"Nothing would change." I whispered reaching my hand out to touch the lumps on my back. Tears threatening to spill from my eyes.


	2. I'm Not A Lab Rat

I heard a giant thud coming from outside and the floor of my cell shook. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the noises. I sadly couldn't hear much except for the sudden rumbling of cannon fire.

"What is going on?" I asked myself.

"Nothing you should be worried about." Smith answered me anyways even though he knew I wasn't speaking to him,"Now get some rest you have a busy morning."

I hesitantly laid down and closed my eyes letting the darkness take me.

* * *

My eyes flew open when I heard the creaking of my cell door.

Smith held the door,"Time to go." I silently nodded and walked over to him. Like every other time he held my forearm so I wouldn't make a mad dash for the exit. It took a little while but we soon found ourselves standing in front of the kitchen being greeted by none other than the head chef herself.

"Hello, we'll have your food ready in a minute," Jessica said she turned to the rest of the cooks but pointed to one with blonde hair that looks new," Make a dish for this girl!" Soon he man with blonde hair and a curly eyebrow walked up with a tray of food that smelled held out the tray and I hesitantly took it from his hands.

"thank you Jessica this looks and smells delicious, thank you for making it for me." I politely bowed to the blonde haired man and to Jessica.

"Oh no problem for a gorgeous woman like you," The blonde haired man said hearts in his eyes. Smith walked me over to a small table in the back corner.

"Here," He said puling out a chair. I silently sat down and looked at the food in front of me. The first bite I took I was amazed by the taste. The usual food was never this flavorful. Saying the blonde man was talented was an understatement.

"Do you like it?" He asked standing beside me.

"Yes the flavor is wonderful." I said smiling up at him.

"Good, if you need anything else please tell me I'm always happy to make something for a beautiful woman like you." He said casually walking away and getting back to his kitchen duties.

"After you finish we need to head to the research lab," Smith said staring down at me. I froze. Just thinking of the doctors hovering over me as I was helpless, sticking a needle into my arm collecting blood samples and painfully examining my wings. Forcefully pulling them out to see how far they extend. Squishing them to my back so they can see how far they can be compacted. Pulling on the feathers pulling some out to inspect closer every so often.

"I don't want to go, not again." I said looking at my feet and rubbing my shoulder.

"You have to." Smith said getting up and standing next to me if I decided to act. Just to remind me that he would act if I did and he placed a hand on my shoulder. I wasn't going to listen to his warning. In an instant I unfolded my wings pushing Smith back away from me. The kitchen and dinning hall quieted down when they hear some crashes of dishes I knocked down.

"Stop, you need to calm down." Smith said watching my moments and slowly walking towards me," Your going to get in trouble again if you don't calm down."

"Last time was bad enough, I'm not going." I said this time more forcefully than I thought.

"Look around your attracting to much attention." Smith said again motioning to the people around. I looked around gazing at all the shocked faces of the marine soldiers and chefs. My eyes landed on the blonde chef and another black haired man with a straw hat standing next to him. The blonde chef looked shocked with his mouth hanging open, and the other had starts in his eyes as if I was the coolest thing he had ever seen.

I turned back to Smith," Never, I'm never going back to that lab table," I locked my eyes with his," Never again."


End file.
